


Once Upon A Midsummer...

by heartbreak_conga



Category: The Beatles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreak_conga/pseuds/heartbreak_conga
Summary: What if the Beatles were artists in the Renaissance? This is what you get, basically...I think. I'm not sure(written by St. Matthews)





	Once Upon A Midsummer...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright then. I got this idea from a Tumblr anon, so if you are that anon, I am very sorry that I cannot do your idea justice. I am not Nicole, and you can call me J.D. Saltzberg. That's all I have to say, really. I hope you enjoy whatever this is. 
> 
> I'm not going to bother with dates as this will most likely become an anachronistic stew as more chapters are added.

           This was supposed to be a normal day for John Lennon. He was just supposed to say a few words as it was his first art exhibition in a while. He did not expect a certain audience member to catch his eye. He did not expect that the audience member in question would actually come over to talk to him. But he did. "Hello. I'm Paul. Paul McCartney." he smiled. John couldn't help noticing Paul's good looks and softly smiled; it seemed like he had taken his armour off for once. His mind began to wander until he remembered that he was supposed to say something back. He quickly composed himself and his armour was on again like it was never taken off in the first place. "I'm John." he replied. "Oh I know who you are." Paul said, followed by a chuckle. "I'm also an artist, y'know. I paint people mainly" Paul continued, and then his voice began to falter, almost as if he was searching for a trace of emotion on John's face. John just nodded and said something about getting his portrait painted by Paul sometime; he didn't quite fully understand what he said, he was too busy staring at Paul's face. "Oh well...it was nice to meet you John." Paul said, "I'm afraid I would have to get going now." John sighed. He knew that it was too good to last forever. He knew that Paul was too good to last forever. They bid each other goodbye and John was all alone again. Pete Shotton, John's friend from his apprenticeship, came over to ask him about this stranger he was just talking to. John just smiled at him and ran off to find out more about the one who made him take off his armour for a moment. "Ivan, do you know Paul McCartney?" John enquired. Ivan nodded, "Yes I do. He's my friend. Why do you ask?" John quickly excused himself and greeted other people, ostensibly to get out of this conversation. Ivan was puzzled, and looked at Pete in the hopes that he would get an explanation for this. Pete smiled and shrugged, and Ivan understood. His friend was quite interested in this fellow who just greeted him out of nowhere. Back home, Paul just painted. He painted variations of the same portrait. He was trying to paint the perfect portrait for John. The painting just for John that nobody else was going to know about. Paul wistfully smiled. John fascinated him. He wanted to get to know him better. He ran as fast as he could to Ivan's house to ask him about John as he knew that Ivan Vaughn, his friend, knew John personally. Ivan smirked. He now knew that John's fascination was not unreciprocated. He now knew that they developed a connection that not even he and Pete were privy to during the short time they talked to each other. "The world is a beautiful place." Ivan thought, "two people can develop an intense connection just from a few words." He felt better in knowing that he inadvertently helped his friends find each other. He felt better about himself. He smiled and called it a day....

  
          John was anxious. He was going to meet up with Pete for tea as usual but he couldn't stop thinking about Paul and the conversation he had a few weeks ago. He just knew that he was going to make a fool out of himself if they talked about Paul which seemed extremely likely as a result of his strange behaviour after his conversation with Paul. "Pete is going to ask about him and I'm going to embarrass myself," John thought. Little did he know, Paul was feeling just as anxious as he was. Paul was supposed to go see Ivan and go out for tea but Ivan was bound to bring up John after how he sprinted to Ivan's house in the middle of the night to ask him about John. Paul couldn't stop thinking about John and he still hadn't finished his portrait because he wasn't satisfied with his work, which was driving him crazy. Paul was a perfectionist, but this needs to be even more perfect than usual. This just needs to be his masterpiece because it's for John. He was even putting a lot more effort into his appearance on the off chance he might run into John while he was not looking his best. He felt this need that he had to impress John. It may just be because of their age difference so Paul felt this need to impress an older friend in order to fit in. That's what everyone else thought. Paul knew that it was not the main reason why he was trying to look his best all the time, but he could not put his finger on the actual reason. He did not know why he was acting this way, and he desperately wanted to know the reason. It was driving him crazy and he wanted to get rid of the nagging voice at the back of his mind that demanded that he find out why he was doing all this. Little did they know, Pete and Ivan had a few tricks up their sleeves and they were using their usual get-togethers as a means of bringing them together another time.

  
           John was getting really anxious. Pete was running late, and that just made his mind wander into some places he'd rather not have it go. Like Paul. He did not want to think about Paul during this time. He would take everything else over Paul at this point. He had been thinking about Paul for too long, and he thought he needed to think about something else other than Paul because it was frankly very embarrassing and it required him to relinquish his ownership of his armour for a moment because Paul made him feel like he could take it off without any judgement from his side. John was still afraid that he would be ostracised if he took off his armour even though he knew he would not be treated that way. So, imagine his surprise when he saw Paul passing by. Paul saw him and waved. John was speechless. Shocked, even. He certainly was not expecting Paul. Paul moved over to his side and greeted him. John greeted him in return but he wanted to die inside. There he was, just standing around and thinking about how he should not think about Paul and there Paul was in real life, talking to him as if it was a pleasant surprise. It was one, but John felt like he had not been prepared enough for that and he might end up making a fool out of himself if he talked too much. Paul was also a bundle of nerves. He was afraid that talking too much might turn John off. He was talking a lot to distract himself from the fact that he was so nervous. They both wished that Pete and Ivan would just show up already. They did eventually, but by that time Paul was talking in tongues because his nerves were killing him and John was extremely sweaty as a result of his nervousness. Pete and Ivan showed up so they both went their separate ways, but not before they bid each other farewell a couple of times because they did not know what else to do. Pete and Ivan both had a knowing look in their eyes which made John and Paul suspicious, but they did not say anything because they did not want to make this entire situation even more awkward and strange than it already was. They did not want to feel this way. But they felt something that they had never felt before, as a result of each other. And they would not trade it for the world...


End file.
